Moonlight
by tinkerxx
Summary: [Scene Four (A); Mate?] • (DAN ADA SEDIKIT PEMBERITAHUAN!) • EXO. GS. hanhun/hunhan. kaihun. • Segores tinta merah diatas kertas putih, bagai benang merah yang mengikat takdir mereka; Lu Han dan Oh Sehun. "Genggamlah tanganku, pejamkan matamu, biarkan angin membawa cerita kita, biarkan semua orang tahu hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku mencintaimu."
1. Scene One

**G**reeks University, salah satu universitas di Seoul yang terkenal akan para mahasiswanya yang tampan dan para mahasiswinya yang cantik. Tertarik? Anda ingin masuk ke Greeks University? Hanya ada satu syarat. Saya yakin wajah kalian akan seperti, _Apa? Satu?_

Tapi tolong jangan dianggap remeh, karena syarat ini benar-benar sulit untuk orang biasa yang hanya bisa duduk didekat jendela dan diam menunggu uangnya. Syarat ini hanya bisa di penuhi oleh orang yang—er, susah untuk dikatakan—mempunyai kekuatan dahsyat atau nenek moyangnya adalah makhluk mitos seperti,

_Werewolf._

**.**

**.**

**©2014 Shangdely**

**EXO © S.M Entertaiment**

**.**

**Moonlight**

**Prologue**; The Moonlight

**.**

**.**

**[Main Characters]**

**Lu Han, Third Year—**Alpha. Jurusan Sosiologi. Murid pindahan dari Cina. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan serta kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan ia langsung mendapatkan banyak penggemar diminggu pertamanya. Anggota tim sepak bola. Berteman baik dengan Yixing yang merupakan teman sekamarnya.

**Oh Sehun, First Year—**Omega. Jurusan Sastra. Si periang yang tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orangtuanya memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke Greeks University, kini ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap bahwa hari-harinya akan menyenangkan. Anggota klub fotografi, disana ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin.

**Kim Jongin, First Year—**Alpha. Jurusan Akuntan. Hobinya adalah memotret objek-objek yang menurutnya indah. Sebelumnya ia adalah anggota klub dance, namun pindah ke klun fotografi dan menjadi fotografer diklubnya kini. Senang sekali menjahili Sehun. Teman sekamarnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

**[Other Characters]**

**Kim Minseok, Third Class—**Beta. Jurusan Sosiologi.

**Wu Yifan, Third Year—**Alpha. Jurusan Psikologi.

**Kim Joonmyeon, Third Year—**Alpha. Jurusan Ekonomi.

**Zhang Yixing, Third Year—**Alpha. Jurusan Psikologi.

**Byun Baekhyun, Second Year—**Beta. Jurusan Kebudayaan dan Sejarah Yunani.

**Kim Jongdae, Second Year—**Alpha. Jurusan Akuntan.

**Park Chanyeol, Second Year—**Alpha. Jurusan Sastra.

**Do Kyungsoo, Second Year—**Omega. Jurusan Sastra.

**Huang Zitao, Second Year—**Omega. Jurusan Sastra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namanya?"

Mata Luhan terus mengekori gadis yang memiliki aroma layaknya apel; gadis yang dengan pandainya dapat mencuri perhatian seorang Lu Han.

Kening Yixing berkerut tidak mengerti, namun didetik berikutnya ia tersenyum dengan lebar—sangat lebar, "Dia? Oh Sehoon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menunduk, wajahnya memerah, "Tidak, bukan begitu."

Senyuman diwajah Luhan melebar, Sehun terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya, mati-matian ia menahan _wolf_ yang bersarang ditubuhnya, "Jadi? Kau mau 'kan pergi bersamaku akhir pekan ini?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, dan tanpa sadar ia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun! Kau mau ikut denganku?" Suara Chanyeol menginstrupsi mereka.

Sehun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya; membuat Luhan semakin terpesona sekaligus cemburu dengan pria tinggi itu, "Tentu. Tapi kita akan kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja hutan dibelakang—"

"Apa!? Hutan!?" Luhan tidak sadar jika ia berbicara terlalu kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Zitao hampir berbarengan.

Sehun memandang aneh kedua temannya, "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Zitao memutar bola matanya, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya; terlihat begitu dramatis dimata Sehun, itulah temannya. "Apanya _yang_ bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya lagi dengan sedikit penekanan.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, "Apa Luhan sudah menidu—"

"Dia sudah _menyerangmu_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia _mate_-ku, Kim Jongin." Mata Luhan berubah menjadi merah menyala.

_"So?"_ Jongin tersenyum menantang.

_"So?" _Luhan menyeringai, tangannya terlipat didepan dada, _"Get the fuck off."_ Suaranya berubah. _Wolf_-nya telah mengambil alih pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih suka mengenakan kemejaku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun balik, suaranya terdengar ketus.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, "er, kau—"

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, Lu." Sehun memutar tubuhnya, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sehun diam-diam bersorak dalam hati.

"Apa aku terlihat _sexy_?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Scene One; **The Meetings

**.**

**Main Cast: **Lu Han **; **Oh Sehun **; **Kim Jongin

**Other Cast (for this chap): **Park Chanyeol **; **Byun Baekhyun **;** Zhang Yixing **;** Do Kyungsoo **; **Huang Zitao

**Genre(s): **Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Wolf!Au

**Rating: **T (Bisa berubah)

**Length: **Chaptered

**Disclaimer: tinkerxx ©2014**—This is a work of fiction. Idol characters are belonging to God and their Parents. I don't own anything, but the plots and storyline are mine, don't dare to plagiarized. Full crediting to me if you wanna take out this story.

**Background Information: **2016—mari kita melompat 2 tahun kedepan. Dimana makhluk-makhluk mitos seperti werewolf sedang berusaha berbaur dengan para manusia dengan wujudnya. Teknologi ditahun masih sama seperti teknologi 2 tahun yang lalu.

**Warning: **girl!Sehun, girl!Tao, girl!Kyungsoo**.**

**.**

* * *

Kata Kyungsoo—teman sekamarnya—; "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sehun."

Kalau kata Tao—sahabatnya—; "Sehun sangat lucu jika sedang jatuh cinta."

Kalau Baekhyun—kakak tirinya—; "Ia lebih lucu jika sedang merengek."

Sedangkan Chanyeol—sahabatnya juga—; "Lihat, wajahnya memerah."

Sehun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal ketika Baekhyun menarik selimutnya. Ia tidak peduli walau sesak, yang terpenting Sehun bisa menyembunyikam wajahnya yang memerah, "Aku benci kalian." katanya kesal.

Keempatnya lalu tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawainya. Sehun melempar bantalnya asal, tapi ia yakin jika lemparannya tepat sasaran karena—"Aw! Oh Sehun!" Tao memekik kesakitan.

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Rasakan—"

Suara ketukan pintu membuat semua orang terdiam. Hening memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa detik karena suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang dibalik pintu berbicara, "Sehun? Ini aku Luhan."

Keempat pasang mata menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang terkejut. Sehun sendiri terkejut, gadis itu meremas selimutnya, matanya melihat kearah pintu dengan mulut yang terbuka. Lalu suara ketukan kembali terdengar, kali ini sedikit lembut.

"Sehun? Apa kau didalam? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Dari aromamu kau ter—"

"Ya! Aku baik-baik saja!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya satu persatu. Baekhyun dan Tao terlihat sangat terkejut, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Oh baiklah." Luhan berdeham, "apa Kyungsoo sudah tidur?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Yixing sedang pergi bersama Mr. Lee sampai besok. Apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

Wajah Sehun memerah. Gadis itu hendak menghampiri Luhan ketika Baekhyun menahannya, "Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti." katanya lalu melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan ketika pria itu datang ke Cafe tempatnya bekerja—)

Lu Han berlari kecil begitu ia turun dari bus, napasnya terengah-engah, ia sudah terlalu banyak berlari hari ini. Pagi ini ia berlari karena terlambat, ia bangun 20 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai, siang tadi ia berlari ketika sedang bermain sepak bola bersama tim-nya hingga sore hari, dan sekarang ia berlari karena Yixing lupa membawa barang berharganya, sebuah sapu tangan, yang lusuh serta dekil.

Hanya dilihat dari bentuknya Luhan bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Yixing jarang sekali mencuci sapu tangan ini, atau malah tidak pernah sama sekali. Jika iya, berarti Luhan sudah berteman dengan orang yang salah selama 2 bulan ini.

Ia berhenti berlari dengan matanya yang tertuju pada sebuah bangunan kecil disebrang sana. Bangunan itu sangat ramai, membuat Luhan yang benci keramaian ragu untuk datang kesana, tapi jika ia tidak kesana maka Yixing akan menyembunyikan rubik kesayangannya.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas Luhan melangkah maju, ia bukannya tidak mau Yixing menyembunyikan rubiknya, toh sebelum Yixing menyentuh mainan kesayangannya itu Luhan akan lebih dulu menitipkan rubiknya pada Minseok.

Yixing boleh mengancamnya, tapi tolong jangan remehkan kepintaran Luhan.

Luhan merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang beratakan akibat berlari tadi sebelum mendorong pintu bangunan kecil yang merupakan Cafe minimalis dekat stasiun yang sedang ramai dibicarakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, Cafe ini juga menjadi tempat kerja Yixing 5 bulan terakhir, Yixing bekerja sebagai waiter disini. Aroma kopi yang pekat bercampur dengan aroma mentega serta suara musik jazz mengalun lembut begitu Luhan masuk.

Mata hitam Luhan menyapu seisi Cafe, mencari Yixing yang keberadaannya tidak ia temukan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luhan menegang, aroma apel yang manis menusuk indra penciumannya; membuat otot tubuhnya menegang. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma apel itu dalam-dalam; membiarkan aroma itu memenuhi paru-parunya. Hingga sebuah tepukan lembut dipundak membangunkan Luhan.

"Untuk berapa orang?" Luhan menoleh kesamping, seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam waitress sedang tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Sebelum Luhan menjawab aroma apel tadi kembali tercium, membuatnya hampir gila, sangat gila. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, suara jiwa wolf-nya terdengar memenuhi pikirannya, _milikku._

Detik berikutnya Luhan tersadar, ia mengerjapkan matanya terus menerus sampai kembali ke warna normal. Ya Tuhan, Luhan hampir saja berubah menjadi wolf, ia hampir saja menampakkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya yang sudah terkubur selama bertahun-tahun. Sepertinya gadis dihadapannya ini tidak menyadari perubahan mata maupun aura yang menyelimuti Luhan, buktinya ia tetap tersenyum manis padanya; seolah hal tadi bukan apa-apa.

Buru-buru Luhan menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku mencari Zhang Yixing, apa dia ada?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Gadis itu mengangguk, menampilkan eyesmile-nya, "Tentu, Yixing-_oppa_ sedang istirahat. Saya akan memanggilnya, silakan Anda tunggu disana." Gadis itu menunjuk meja dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya, satu-satunya meja yang kosong. Luhan mengangguk, diam-diam ia merasa kesal karena gadis itu memanggil Yixing dengan begitu akrabnya.

Apa ia cemburu?

Ketika duduk Luhan dapat merasakan jiwa wolf didalam tubuhnya menggeram; membenarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Pria Cina itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, ada apa dengannya hari ini? Ada apa dengan jiwa wolf sialannya ini? Kenapa ia menjadi sering mengambil alih pikirannya?

"Kau datang tepat waktu." Suara Yixing terdengar sangat mengejek ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, ia lalu melempar sapu tangan yang dikantunginya sejak tadi tepat ke wajah teman sekamarnya itu. "Cepat hilangkan penyakit pelupamu itu, Zhang." Luhan mendesis, ia sedang tidur siang saat Yixing menelfonnya.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu." Yixing memasukan sapu tangan itu kedalam kantong celananya, kemudian menduduki kursi kosong dihadapan Luhan. "Sekarang sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan mentraktir—"

"Croissant dan Americano, trims." potong Luhan sambil memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Yixing tersenyum penuh misterius, "Sehun! Pemuda dihadapanku memesan croissant dan secangkir Americano!" Yixing meneriaki pesanannya, membuat semua pengunjung memandang mereka.

Luhan menginjak kaki Yixing dengan sangat keras dibawah meja, membuat pria itu terlonjak. "Kau sangat memalukan, kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?" kata Luhan dengan wajah (pura-pura) sedihnya.

"Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau ingin sekali aku datang kemari?" tanya Luhan, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Kau memang pelupa, tapi seorang Zhang Yixing tidak akan pernah lupa membawa sapu tangan pemberian nenekmu, apalagi kau sudah menganggap sapu tangan itu sebagai jimat keberuntunganmu."

Yixing menyeringai, "Kau terlalu pintar, Han."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Jadi apa?"

"Tidak ada," Yixing mengedikkan bahunya, "untuk saat ini tidak ada." lanjutnya, masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau memintaku untuk datang kesini tiap hari?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya, matanya membulat. Yixing mengangguk, "Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja ti—" Aroma apel lagi-lagi tercium, kali ini lebih kuat, sampai membuat Luhan harus mati-matian menahan jiwa wolf-nya yang memaksa untuk keluar. _Jangan sekarang, kumohon_, Luhan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan jiwa wolf-nya, _Milikku, dia milikku._ Luhan menyerngit, siapa yang dimaksud oleh jiwa wolf-nya ini? Gadis tadi? _Tidak, dia bukan—_

"Maaf lama!" Suara yang sama dengan suara yang menyambutnya tadi, Luhan mendongak dan benar, itu gadis yang tadi. Ia dapat melihat Yixing dan gadis itu bertukar senyum, dan Luhan lagi-lagi merasa kesal. "Ini croissant dan secangkir Americano untuk Anda, Tuan Lu." kata gadis itu sembari meletakan sepiring croissant dengan krim coklat diatasnya dan secangkir Americano.

Luhan tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih, gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua pria Cina itu. Luhan menyesap Americano-nya, aneh, ia merasa ada yang aneh—Tuan Lu katanya!? Jadi gadis itu tahu namanya? Yixing yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Luhan kini berusaha untuk menahan senyum kemenangannya.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir, apa kau—"

"Siapa namanya?" Mata Luhan terus mengekori gadis yang memiliki aroma layaknya apel itu; gadis yang dengan pandainya dapat mencuri perhatian seorang Lu Han. Apa gadis itu wolf, sama seperti dirinya? Jika tidak matilah ia, karena ia tertarik dengan seorang manusia. Wolf dan manusia adalah dua jenis yang berbeda mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu, sampai kapanpun.

Kening Yixing berkerut tidak mengerti, namun didetik berikutnya ia tersenyum dengan lebar—sangat lebar, "Dia? Oh Sehun." jawabnya, "dan kau beruntung bung, dia wolf." lanjutnya, membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, "Dia ...wolf? Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak pandai berbohong," Yixing menyenderkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang Sehun yang sedang tersenyum pada salah seorang pelanggan, kemudian beralih ke Luhan yang juga kembali mengekori kemana gadis itu pergi dengan alis berkedut kesal. Ini menarik, Yixing mengusap dagunya.

"Dia Omega, dan banyak Alpha serta Beta yang selalu memandangnya lapar seolah daging lezat lewat dihadapan mereka." kata Yixing. "Kau harus cepat bergerak, Han. Atau gadis itu akan berada ditangan Alpha atau Beta lain."

Luhan beralih menatap Yixing, ia mendesah, "Aku tidak mungkin mengklaimnya, Xing. Kita tidak pernah bertemu atau bertukar sapa sekalipun." Luhan kembali menyesap Americano-nya, "lalu kenapa kau tidak? Kenapa kau tidak mengklaimnya, kau juga Alpha, Xing. Kau pasti selalu mencium aromanya yang—uh—sangat memabukan itu."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku memang Alpha, Han. Tapi aku tidak mencium aroma yang katamu sangat memabukan itu." jawabnya, membuat pria dihadapannya memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti, "karena aku bukan salah satu mate yang ditakdirkan untuknya." Yixing sambil menepuk pundak Luhan, "kau Luhan, kau salah satu mate yang ditakdirkan untuknya." katanya final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika Sehun datang ke ruang latihan EXO Band—)

EXO Band adalah satu-satunya band di Greeks University yang dibentuk oleh Minseok yang kini menjadi (atau mengaku-ngaku) manager EXO Band. EXO Band terdiri dari 4 orang; Baekhyun sebagai vokalis, Chanyeol sebagai pemain drum, Yixing adalah pemain bass atau kadang pianis, sedangkan Luhan sebagai gitaris.

Sore ini keempatnya meluangkan waktu untuk latihan. Luhan adalah orang kedua yang tiba di ruang latihan setelah Chanyeol. "Oh hei, _hyung_." sapa Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dibelakang piano. Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya disofa, "Hai Chanyeol."

"Kau habis latihan sepak bola, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan memberikan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Pria Cina itu menselonjorkan kakinya kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Tolong bangunkan aku jika yang lainnya sudah datang."

"Oke."

Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk bermain candy rush diponselnya. Lima belas menit kemudian pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan hebatnya Luhan masih tertidur. "Hei Chanyeol~!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, _hyung_." balas Chanyeol, "oh tolong jangan bangunkan Luhan—"

"Luhan! Ayo bangun!"

Terlambat.

Luhan mengerang, "Ada apa Minseok!?" tanyanya kesal.

Minseok melempar tasnya tepat ke wajah Luhan, "Kau meninggalkanku! Kan aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku!" Ia mengambil tasnya dan melemparnya sekali lagi ke wajah Luhan.

Luhan memegangi wajahnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau yang kemana? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau dalam lima menit kau tidak kembali aku akan pergi duluan!" Bermaksud untuk balas dendam Luhan melempar tas Minseok tepat ke perut pemiliknya, "Rasakan."

Ketika Minseok hendak melayangkan pukulan terdengar suara pintu dibuka yang disusul oleh masuknya Baekhyun. "Maaf aku datang terlambat." kata Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu dengan kakinya, "Oh ya, aku bawa roti isi daging, ada yang mau?" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menujukkan kantung plastik.

Minseok yang mencium aroma daging langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Setelah menselonjorkan kakinya kembali dan memejamkan mata, hidung Luhan mencium aroma apel yang sama seperti yang diciumnya di Cafe tempat Yixing bekerja.

Sehun.

Mata Luhan terbuka lebar, ia bangun dari posisinya ketika pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, menampakkan Yixing yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis—Sehun. "Nah, itu Baekhyun, dan disebelahnya adalah Minseok, manajer kami." ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, memeluk erat lengannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari aura aneh dibelakangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sehun, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sehun?" tanyanya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah ponsel, "Nih, tadi kau meninggalkannya dikasurku." kata Sehun memberitahu. Baekhyun menerima ponselnya dan tertawa, "Oh maaf. Kau sampai merepotkan diri datang kemari."

Alis Luhan berkedut, _Bagaimana bisa ponsel Baekhyun berada dikamar Sehun?_

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu dengan Yixing-_oppa_. Lalu aku kesini juga ingin melihat kalian semua latihan, sekalian ini." Sehun menunjukkan kamera Canon yang mengalungi lehernya, "Ketua tadi menyuruhku untuk mengambil foto ketika kalian sedang berlatih."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan yang lain. Mulai dari Minseok." Ia menunjuk pria yang sedang lahap makan roti, "Dia—mengaku—manajer kami, lalu disebelahnya ada Chanyeol, ya Chanyeol sahabatmu—"

Luhan lagi-lagi terkejut, _Chanyeol adalah sahabat Sehun?_

"—Dia pemain drum disini." Baekhyun lalu menunjuk Yixing yang sedang meminta roti kepada Minseok. "Lalu Yixing, rekan kerjamu, dia pemain bass tapi kadang juga pianis," (—"Aku bisa menjadi pemain bass ketika sedang senang saja, dan pianis ketika sedang sedih."—) "Dan dia mempunyai mood-swing yang sangat cepat." bisik Baekhyun.

Luhan menjadi geram melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Sehun saling berdekatan, _For God sake! Jauhkan wajahmu, Byun Baekhyun!_

"Dan disana, yang sedang duduk disofa—" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya. Pria Cina itu terdiam ditempatnya ketika ia bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun, tanpa sadar Luhan meremas sofa begitu Sehun tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Oh, Luhan-_sunbae_!"

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat.

Entah kenapa rasa aneh menyelimuti Luhan ketika Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Semua orang kenal dengannya_,_ Baekhyun. Dan tidak mungkin dia mengenalku."

Luhan berteriak dalam hatinya, _Tidak! Aku sangat mengenalimu. Oh Sehun, lahir ketika bulan purnama. Ayahnya adalah Alpha dan Ibunya adalah Omega. Sangat suka memotret. Anggota klub fotografi. Do Kyungsoo dari fakultas yang sama dengannya—yaitu Sastra—adalah teman sekamarmya. Walau aku baru tahu jika Huang Zitao dan Park Chanyeol adalah sahabatmu, dan Baekhyun adalah—_

"...dia adik tiriku." kata Baekhyun, memperkenalkan Sehun padanya.

"Hah!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

So, yeah, it's me. Lol.

Apa kabaaaar? Hehe. Udah lama ga publish/update cerita disini. Salahin sekolah dan pc-ku yang ternyata rusak /sobs/. Mumpung lagi liburan, jadi aku update aja, hoho. For stranger, i dunno, apa aku harus lanjutin cerita itu? Sedih ngeliat yang review sangat sedikit, sedangkan yang membaca lebih dari 1k.

Okay. Let's change our topic's, so yeah, ini wolf!au. Walau aku baru belajar dikit tentang alpha/beta/omega (itupun lewat fic author lain), tapi aku usahakan sebisa mungkin untuk fic ini. Sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau, aku terinspirasi untuk buat fic setelah baca fenrir karya weaving-truths unnie, ceritanya itu bagus banget, jadi aku saranin untuk kalian baca yah!

**Pertama, **disini top!luhan. Bener, Luhan bakalan manly disini! And i love it! Kemudian yang jadi perempuan disini cuman sehun, kyungsoo, dan tao aja yah, sisanya laki-laki tulen semua. (Kalo ada yang nanya. Ya, ini hanhun, gasuka? tolong jangan baca). Fyi, disini aku hanya bikin 3-2 pairing (jangan banyak-banyak nanti saya pusing XD)

**Kedua,** aku punya dua pertanyaan untuk kalian (tolong dijawab yah!)

**1. Kalian mau crack pair atau official pair?**

**2. Pilih mana? Banyak words setiap chapter (4k-5k) atau yang sedikit (1k-2k)?**

**.**

**.**

**Last but not least, **sebagai bukti kalau fic ini emang layak boleh aku minta review-nya lebih dari 15? Pwetty pwetty pwease?;3


	2. Scene Two

**Scene Two; **Mr. Lu & Ms. Oh

**.**

**tinkerxx ©2014**—This is a work of fiction. Idol characters are belonging to God and their Parents. I don't own anything, but the plots and storyline are mine, don't dare to plagiarized. Full crediting to me if you wanna take out this story.

**A/N** Kalau kalian sadar, sebenarnya fic inu gabungan dari wolf!Au dan university!Au. Dan aku juga buat wolf!Au versi aku sendiri, jadi bakal sedikit berbeda dengan fic wolf!Au yang lainnya.

**Warning: **Genderswitch only for Sehun, Tao and Kyungsoo. Typo(s)

**.**

**.**

Menjadi yang termuda mungkin bukan harapan semua orang, termasuk Sehun. Setiap harinya Kyungsoo selalu menyuruh Sehun untuk merapihkan kamar termasuk kasurnya, Tao kadang suka memintanya untuk mengantarkan alat riasnya ke ruang klub Drama, Chanyeol juga sering memintanya untuk melakukan aegyo jika Sehun meminta sesuatu padanya. Sehun tidak suka melakukan aegyo walau ia perempuan sekalipun. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, tolong catat itu.

Tapi semenjak Baekhyun selalu menyuruhnya untuk datang membawakan makanan atau kadang minuman ketika ia sedang latihan dengan bandnya, Sehun mulai merasa jika menjadi yang termuda tidak terlalu buruk, asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan Lu Han, mahasiswa kelas tiga jurusan Sosiologi, gitaris di EXO Band, anggota klub sepak bola, anggota tim Kedisiplinan dan Keamanan, dan salah satu Alpha yang populer di Greeks University.

Banyak sekali Omega yang ingin menjadi mate-nya, termasuk Sehun. Katakan saja ia gila, Oh Sehun seorang gadis biasa, menyukai Lu Han pada pandangan pertama. Ketika Luhan datang ke Cafe tempatnya bekerja, ketika mereka bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya, dan ketika jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Diam-diam ia berharap jika Luhan termasuk salah satu mate yang ditakdirkan untuknya(*).

Untunglah ia pandai menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, karena dibalik senyum manisnya ada rasa takut dan malu untuk terus menatap mata hitam Luhan. Ingin sekali Sehun menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ketika tanpa sengaja ia memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan 'Tuan Lu' saat Sehun mengantarkan pesanannya, Sehun merasa jika Luhan pasti mengira kalau ia adalah gadis aneh yang diam-diam mengetahui namanya.

Namun Luhan malah tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa sedikit senang karena pria itu tidak menyadari—atau tidak mendengar—apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Setelah itu Sehun langsung berlari ke ruang ganti staff dengan wajah berseri dan membuat para rekan kerjanya memandangnya heran. "Aku hanya sedang senang." jawabnya ketika ditanya oleh Sunny, salah satu rekan kerjanya.

Sehun memang seorang werewolf, tapi ia sama dengan manusia, werewolf juga mempunyai hati untuk merasakan. Seorang werewolf bisa merasakan berbagai macam emosi, mulai dari senang, sedih, marah, kesal, hingga jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya jarang sekali ada werewolf yang bisa merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta atau cinta. Sehun kadang juga bingung sekaligus iri ketika salah satu rekan kerjanya, Bora, menceritakan kisah cintanya padanya.

Bingung karena ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, iri karena ia tidak bisa merasakan apa itu cinta. Mungkin ini karena Sehun bekerja di Cafe yang hampir seluruh karyawannya adalah manusia dan pengunjung yang datang juga manusia. Jadi emosinya—semacam—hampir mirip dengan manusia. Namun Sehun seperti anak kecil yang tersesat ketika sedang jatuh cinta, ia belum mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta, ia buta dengan yang namanya cinta.

Malam ini Sehun menangis karena kebutaannya terhadap yang namanya cinta. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak sampai Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa sesak ini. Ia terus memukuli dadanya, berharap rasa sesaknya hilang atau setidaknya memudar.

Isakannya membangunkan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu memeluk Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengelus punggungnya lembut, bagi Sehun; Kyungsoo adalah Ibu keduanya. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya sambil bertanya lembut, "Sehun, aku mengerti. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas melalui matamu, kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan?"

Namun Sehun terdiam. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas sambil berkata, "Dasar kau. Begini, jatuh cinta rasanya memang menyesakkan. Apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta, ini cinta pertamamu, Sehun. Tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak ini, kecuali pria yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta itu. Kau salah satu werewolf yang bisa merasakan jatuh cinta, aku iri padamu."

Isakan Sehun mulai mereda, ia terus mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo yang malah terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur ditelinganya, suaranya begitu lembut, "Tapi sebenarnya kita bangsa werewolf bisa merasakan cinta. Aku cinta padamu sebagai teman, aku cinta pada Tao sebagai teman, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, itu karena aku sayang dengan kalian. Kau juga, kau cinta dengan semua orang, aku, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, karena kau sayang dengan kami."

Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu merapihkan poni Sehun, "Tetapi arti cintamu pada pria yang membuat jantung ini berdebar, membuat hati kecil ini penuh dengan rasa bahagia hingga rasanya menjadi begitu sesak adalah rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya, ini bukan rasa cinta seperti yang kau rasakan padaku, pada yang lainnya. Ini rasa cinta yang hanya bisa kau rasakan pada satu orang saja. Dan orang itu adalah orang terberuntung didunia karena ia dicintai olehmu."

"Sebenarnya semua werewolf bisa jatuh cinta, hanya saja mereka harus bertemu dengan mate yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Dan itu juga memerlukan proses yang lama. Nah, kau jatuh cinta tapi belum menemukan mate yang ditakdirkan untukmu, bisa saja pria yang kau cintai itu adalah mate-mu, takdirmu, Sehun." Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkataannya begitu melihat Sehun sudah terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan dengkuran halus yang dikeluarkannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang masih menggenang dipelupuk mata Sehun. Ia lalu menyelimuti Sehun dan mengecup kening sahabatnya. "Mulai sekarang aku akan menganggap pria itu adalah pria paling beruntung didunia ini." katanya sebelum mematikan lampu dan kembali tidur.

Paginya Sehun terbangun karena sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela gorden. Hal pertama yang dicari Sehun ketika bangun tidur adalah ponsel, tangannya bergerak mencari ponselnya di balik bantalnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka Sehun menyalakan ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan semalam.

Layar hitamnya berubah menjadi gambar taman bunga lily yang digunakannya sebagai lock-screen, jari telunjuknya mengeser layar, bunga lily berganti menjadi wajah seorang pria. Tanpa sadar rona merah mulai menjalar dikedua pipinya, namun dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani-beraninya mengganti wallpaper ponselnya dengan gambar Luhan. "Baekhyun." Pasti Baekhyun pelakunya, awas saja.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun memanggilnya.

Sehun buru-buru mengunci ponselnya, kemudian menoleh ke ranjang disampingnya, "Ya?"

"Kau ada kuliah pagi hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengucek matanya.

Sehun membuka jadwal kuliahnya yang terekam dalam memorinya, "Tidak. Hari ini aku malah tidak ada kuliah. Tapi siang nanti aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan, aku perlu ruangan yang tenang untuk belajar untuk kuis lusa nanti." jawabnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya sambil merapihkan rambut dengan jarinya, "Oh. Enak yah jadi mahasiswi kelas satu." katanya, meratapi nasibnya sebagai mahasiswi kelas dua dengan tugas yang mulai menggunung. "Bagaimana jika kita sarapan bersama? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak sarapan bersama, ajak Tao sekalian."

"Ide yang bagus." Sehun langsung menyetujuinya. Ia segera beranjak kemudian merapihkan kasurnya. "Oh ya. Kyungsoo-ie, terima kasih untuk yang semalam." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum senang, rasa sesak dihatinya mulai memudar karena perkataan Kyungsoo yang diucapkan padanya semalam.

Kyungsoo yang sedang membongkar lemarinya menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantumu, Sehun-ie." Dress biru muda dan cardigan putih menjadi pilihannya hari ini.

"Aku merasa berhutang budi padamu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mentraktirku sarapan."

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu aku siapa pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu sarapan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau butuh banyak sayuran." Kyungsoo menaruh sepiring salad dinampannya dan sepiring lagi dinampan Sehun. Sehun memajukan bibirnya, ia mengeluh, "Aku lebih suka salad buah, Soo."

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan _makan-atau-kau-mati_, "Makan saja. Salad sayur sama enaknya dengan salad buah." ucapnya. Sehun lalu mengambil sekotak susu dan menaruhnya dinampan Kyungsoo, "Kau juga butuh banyak susu." katanya, jarinya menunjuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, "Kakimu harus sedikit lebih panjang."

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Sehun, untung ia tidak mengenakan heels 7 sentinya, "Setidaknya tubuhku lebih berisi." katanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kesakitan.

"Tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun, berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Keduanya memilih meja paling pojok, tempat favorit mereka. "Kau sudah menghubungi Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang duduk didepannya.

"Sudah," Sehun lalu melihat jam yang melingkar dilengannya, "ia bilang akan datang pukul 8, dan seharusnya ia sudah—"

"Sehun~! Kyungsoo~!"

"—datang."

Tao tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah sumringahnya dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, pakaiannya terlihat simpel hari ini; kemeja light-blue, skinny jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dan sepatu converse berwarna biru. Ia tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang sambil membawa senampan penuh makanan.

"Mana nampanmu? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengeluarkan tempat minum berwarna oranye, "Aku hanya butuh jus bayam untuk sarapan." jawabnya. "Aku juga sedang diet, gaun yang ku kenakan untuk festival nanti sedikit kekecilan ditubuhku." lanjutnya menjelaskan. Sehun memandang Tao jijik ketika gadis itu meminum jusnya, "Ew. Aku benci sayuran."

"Kau harus banyak makan sayuran, Sehun." kata Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Sehun, dan Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Tidak kau juga, Baekhyun."

"Ayo makan saladnya." perintah Baekhyun sambil menujuk sepiring salad yang belum disentuh oleh Sehun sama sekali. "Atau kau mau disuapi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis yang naik-turun.

"Hell no!" Dengan terpaksa Sehun akhirnya memakan saladnya.

"Kudengar semalam ada yang menangis." ujar Baekhyun. "Dan katanya dia menangis sampai sesegukan." Ia lalu memandang Sehun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, "Dan katanya lagi dia menangisi—" Baekhyun mendekati telinga Sehun, "—Luhan." bisiknya.

"Jadi Sehun menangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tao memandang Sehun lalu Baekhyun, "Sampai sesegukan?"

"Jadi dia menangisi siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Sehun menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah hingga ke telinganya, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Sebagai balasan aku akan memberitahumu."

"Baek—!"

"Oh, Luhan-ge! Yixing-ge!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada dua pria Cina yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Luhan dan Yixing menoleh secara bersamaan, keduanya berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempati Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, ia baru sadar jika meja favoritnya selama ini bisa ditempati sampai 8 orang.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Tao saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, ketiganya lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang masih memerah, senyum jahil mengembang diwajah ketiganya. Luhan dan Yixing pun tiba, "Apa kami boleh ikut?" tanya Yixing dan tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan memandang Sehun.

"Tentu." Keempatnya—Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Yixing—menjawab secara bersamaan. Yixing tertawa sedangkan Luhan masih memandangi Sehun dan ikut tertawa ketika Yixing menyikutnya. Sehun tiba-tiba berpindah ke sebelah Tao, "K-kalian bisa duduk disana." katanya sedikit tergagap, dan Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Luhan dan segera duduk disamping Chanyeol yang berarti didepan Sehun, sedangkan Yixing duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Kudengar EXO Band akan tampil saat promnite nanti?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tentu saja. Pertama kami akan tampil bersama, lalu aku akan duet dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Yixing—"

"Aku akan bermain piano." sambung Yixing lalu tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipitnya. Tao dan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "Lalu Luhan-sunbae?" tanya Tao.

Mendengar nama Luhan, Sehun yang sejak tadi menunduk reflek mendongak. Tapi jantungnya malah berhenti berdetak, matanya malah bertemu dengan mata coklat Luhan. Keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Yixing berdeham dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Sehun memutuskan pandangan, ia beralih memandang piring saladnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa lebih menarik. "Ya? Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Luhan dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah, malu karena tertangkap basah memandangi Sehun.

Tao tersenyum sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya. "Oh ya. Aku akan menyanyikan dua lagu dengan gitar." jawab Luhan kemudian menggigit roti panggangnya.

Baekhyun berbisik, "Sedikit bocoran, saat Luhan-ge tampil nanti, sebelum bernyanyi—"

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "—Luhan-ge akan mengajak salah satu penonton ke atas panggung—"

"—dan menyanyikan kedua lagu tersebut untuk penonton yang sangat beruntung itu." sambung Yixing.

"Hei, itu 'kan kejutan! Kalian seharusnya jangan membocorkannya!" ucap Luhan yang kesal.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, "apa jangan-jangan Luhan-sunbae tidak memilih penontonnya secara acak? Malah sudah menentukannya sejak awal?"

"Dan 'penonton yang beruntung' itu ada disekitar sini?" tebak Tao sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Apa dia Minah? Si mahasiswi kelas dua yang mempunyai suara indah itu?" Tao menunjuk salah seorang gadis yang sedang memandang ke arah mereka.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Minah, hampir seluruh gadis dari Alpha, Beta hingga Omega sejak tadi memandang ke arah mereka. Jelas saja; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yixing, dan Luhan yang merupakan anggota EXO Band kini tengah duduk dihadapan mereka. Coba saja ada Minseok pria itu pasti akan bertingkah heboh dan membuat orang-orang berkerumun disekitar mereka.

"Bu—maksudku, tidak."

"Bukan Minah katanya." ujar Yixing memberitahu, Luhan langsung memberikan tatapan _apa-yang-kau-katakan_.

"Oh, apa Jiyeon? Si Omega yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi incaran para Alpha dan Beta." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menebak.

"Tid—"

"Kurasa Hyomin, akhir-akhir ini Luhan-ge 'kan sering berbicara dengan si Omega itu, siapa tahu Luhan-ge menyimpan perasaan padanya." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menebak. Telinga Sehun entah kenapa terasa panas, seperti ada rasa kesal yang mulai menjalar di dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, tid—"

"Bukan, kurasa Jieun, manajer klub sepak bola itu. Minseok-hyung sempat bilang padaku kalau sepanjang latihan sepak bola tiga hari yang lalu, Luhan-ge diam-diam memandangi—"

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat keenam pasang mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Luhan yang tiba-tiba mencium aroma mawar yang sangat tajam. "Aku sudah selesai." kata Sehun, sangat berbalik dengan nampan Sehun yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Tao menarik ujung baju Sehun, menahan gadis itu untuk pergi, "Tapi makananmu belum—"

"Aku kenyang. Sudah ya, aku akan menghubungimu dan Kyungsoo nanti."

"Dadah, Sehun-ie!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil.

"Dah Baekhyun, Chanyeol-oppa, Yixing-oppa—"

Lidah Sehun terasa kelu untuk beberapa saat, "—Dah Luhan-oppa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Werewolves terdiri dari 3 jenis; Alpha, Beta, dan Omega.

Alpha disebut sebagai pemimpin werewolf, ia satu-satunya werewolf yang bisa membuat atau memimpin pack. Sejak lahir, Alpha mempunyai sifat yang keras (namun terkadang ia bisa menjadi lembut bila bersama mate-nya), dan jiwa pemimpin yang kuat. Ia bisa berubah jika sedang bulan purnama, atau sedang tertekan. Bulu-bulunya berwarna hitam. Alpha mempunyai dua jenis warna pada bola matanya; coklat jika sedang senang, dan merah darah ketika sedang bersama mate-nya atau dalam bentuk wolf.

Beta adalah jenis werewolf kedua yang paling sering ditemukan setelah Alpha. Pada awalnya Beta dibentuk dari gigitan Alpha. Berbeda dengan Alpha, Beta mempunyai sifat yang bijaksana, dan bisa membuat suasana menjadi hangat dengan kelucuannya. Ia bisa berubah kapan saja, ukuran tubuh wolf-nya satu kali lebih kecil dibandingkan Alpha. Bulu-bulunya berwarna coklat tua, namun ada juga yang berwarna coklat muda. Warna matanya adalah hijau menyala ketika sedang dalam wujud wolf.

Omega biasanya sendiri, ia sering dikeluarkan dari pack karena tubuhnya yang lemah. Namun hanya Omega sajalah yang bisa mengandung anak-anak serigala, karena itu Omega kadang suka diincar atau diburu bila sedang dalam masa kawinnya. Berbeda dengan Alpha dan Beta, Omega sangat susah untuk berubah karena tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah. Namun bila berubah, Omega akan mempunyai bulu-bulu berwarna putih dan mata berwarna kuning.

Normalnya, hanya ada tiga jenis pair di-werewolf; Alpha-Omega, Beta-Omega, dan Alpha-Beta. Namun bila seorang Alpha yang merupakan keturunan dari bangsawan, maka Alpha itu harus menjadikan Alpha lainnya sebagai mate (Alpha-Alpha). Dan seorang Beta juga bisa menjadikan Beta yang lain sebagai mate bila ia juga tidak bisa menemukan Omega hingga masa kawinnya berakhir (Beta-Beta).

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya Omega juga bisa menjadikan Omega lain sebagai mate-nya," kata Suho atau Kim Junmyeon memberitahu. Kris atau Wu Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menutup buku 'All About Werewolf'-nya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya dikursi merah favoritnya bila datang ke ruangan Kris yang seorang Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa Greeks University. "Begini, Omega juga sama seperti Beta. Jika masa kawinnya sudah berakhir maka ia boleh memilih Omega lain sebagai mate-nya. Tapi sampai sekarang jarang sekali ada Beta-Beta dan Omega-Omega." jelas Suho.

"Berarti Alpha-Alpha sudah sangat sering terjadi?" tanya Kris dengan satu alis terangkat. Kris tidak begitu tahu menahu tentang werewolf, karena sebenarnya dia adalah makhluk setengah werewolf dan setengah demon. Ayahnya adalah Demon dan Ibunya adalah Alpha yang meninggal karena melahirkan adiknya. Sejak kecil Kris selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai demon, hingga pada suatu hari Ayahnya memanggil dan memberitahu segalanya padanya.

Saat itu Kris merasa hidupnya selama ini dipenuhi oleh kebohongan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya selama ini menutup-nutupi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan baru memberitahunya ketika ia sudah dewasa. Namun kini ia tahu—

Suho menyender pada kursi, "Benar sekali, Tuan Wu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu membelajari tentang pack, karena sekarang pack sudah tidak ada lagi." Pria itu lalu melempar kertas-kertas diatas meja Kris yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas penting untuk festival nanti, "Daftar para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ingin tampil saat promnite nanti. Sekitar 20."

—Ayahnya memang demon, tapi ia tidak jahat, ia sangat lembut, terutama pada anak-anaknya sendiri. Pria tua itu hanya takut jika dirinya yang saat itu masih kecil, belum siap untuk tahu yang sesungguhnya. Dan Ayahnya juga punya alasan lain kenapa beliau baru memberitahunya ketika ia sudah dewasa—

Kris memeriksa daftar-daftarnya dengan sangat teliti, "20 terlalu banyak. Begini saja, kita bagi mereka menjadi 4 kelompok. 5 pertama akan tampil difestival hari pertama, 5 yang kedua akan tampil difestival hari ketiga, 5 yang ketiga akan tampil difestival hari kelima, dan 5 terakhir akan tampil ketika promnite. Tapi kuarasa EXO Band ini memang harus tampil mengingat mereka mempunyai banyak penggemar disini." usulnya.

—Ayahnya memberinya sebuah misi rahasia; yaitu mencari adiknya yang hilang karena diculik oleh para werewolf dan menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat—

Suho mengangguk paham, "Ide bagus. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk membagi mereka dalam 4 kelompok?" tanyanya. Kris meletakan kembali kertas-kertas itu dan tersenyum, "Kalau itu bukan urusanku, suruh saja para panitia festival untuk membaginya." jawabnya.

"Baiklah," Suho mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan merapihkannya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop coklat. "Omong-omong, Kris."

—Tapi ia tidak sendiri, ada Kim Junmyeon aka Suho aka Ketua Tim Keamanan dan Kedisiplinan yang bersedia untuk membantunya—

"Kau sudah menemukan adikmu?" tanya Suho.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ia sangat susah ditemukan. Aku belum mencium aromanya dan tidak akan bisa jika ia tidak berubah menjadi wolf."

"Oh ya aku mengerti. Seorang werewolf akan lebih tercium aromanya jika ia sedang menjadi wolf dibanding dalam wujud manusianya." Suho mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Tapi apa kau yakin jika adikmu benar-benar ada disini?"

"Tentu saja," Kris menunjuk kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "Insting seorang kakak."

Suho memutar bola matanya, "Yeah, insting seorang kakak memang sangat kuat dan hebat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan Sehun merutuki dirinya karena tidak menuruti Kyungsoo payung untuk membawa payung. Mungkin ia harusnya pergi ke perpustakaan dekat gedung falkutasnya saja, bukan ke perpustakaan kota yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari gedung Asramanya. Coba saja ponselnya tidak mati Sehun 'kan bisa menghubungi Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo untuk menjemputnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu dihalte bus hingga hujan reda, setidaknya Sehun bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan memperhatikan mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang, hobi Sehun selain membaca buku adalah memperhatikan sekitar. Kadang Sehun suka mengabadikan berbagai kejadian yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya dengan kamera pocketnya kemudian mem-post-nya di Tumblr atau blog pribadinya.

Sudah banyak foto yang dipost-nya; seperti seorang wanita yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan anjingnya, seorang pria kantoran yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan orang lain melalui ponselnya, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memberi makan burung-burung ditaman kota, siswa sekolahan yang tertidur di bus, atau seorang penari jalanan yang sedang beraksi dengan banyak orang disekitarnya yang datang untuk menonton.

Sehun menggenggam kamera pocketnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa diabadikannya hari ini selain sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang menyebrangi jalan bersama gurunya pagi tadi. Ia tidak mungkin memotret hujan karena koleksinya mengenai hujan sudah sangat banyak.

Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekirinya yang kosong. Sepertinya ia memang tidak beruntung hari ini. Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk melihat galeri kameranya yang ternyata hampir penuh, ia harus segera memindahkan foto-foto ini atau mungkin menghapus beberapa foto yang tidak penting. Opsi kedua menjadi pilihannya, Sehun memeriksa foto-fotonya satu persatu.

Disini ia baru menyadari kalau galerinya penuh dengan foto-foto Baekhyun atau Tao yang diam-diam suka menggunakan kamera poketnya tanpa izin. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghapus satu persatu foto close-up Baekhyun dan Tao, jari-jari panjang dengan kuku yang sudah di-manicure milik Tao, wajah tidur Kyungsoo (Tao yang mengambilnya), lalu foto wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur (kali ini Baekhyun yang mengambil), dan beberapa foto Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa.

Jemari Sehun berhenti begitu foto yang sama sekali tidak diduganya muncul; foto wajah seorang pria yang diambil dari samping. Jantung Sehun berpacu sedikit lebih cepat, ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil foto ini tapi ia tahu siapa yang menjadi objek di foto ini, Lu Han. Wajah Sehun memerah karena terlalu lama memperhatikan foto itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menghapus foto tersebut.

Ia melihat foto selanjutnya dan dalam sepersekian detik Sehun merasa susah bernafas. Masih dengan objek yang sama, hanya saja foto ini diambil ketika Luhan sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya, Luhan terlihat—ehm—begitu keren. Buru-buru ia menekan tombol selanjutnya, dan kali ini gadis bermarga Oh itu bisa merasakan hawa panas menjalari kedua pipinya.

Foto ini diambil dalam waktu yang berdekatan dengan foto yang sebelumnya, difoto yang ini ada Luhan dengan handuk kecil dilehernya, wajahnya merah dan penuh keringat, disini Luhan terlihat, ...er—sexy. Sehun melihat foto selanjutnya, matanya membulat sempurna, disini Luhan melepas kaus sepak bolanya—shirtless. Tubuhnya begitu terbentuk dengan otot dikedua lengannya dan abs yang mulai terlihat diperutnya.

Dengan jemari yang bergetar Sehun mematikan kamera pocketnya dan langsung memasukannya kedalam tas. Wajahnya masih memerah, sangat merah. Ya Tuhan, Sehun akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah mengambil ketiga foto itu. Jika ia tidak salah pasti Baekhyun yang mengambilnya, karena hanya Byun Baekhyun—kakak tirinya—lah yang tahu siapa pria yang sering Sehun perhatikan akhir-akhir ini. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun.

Suara 'klik' tiba-tiba terdengar dari sampingnya, Sehun menoleh kesamping untuk menemukan seorang pria sedang memotretnya dengan kamera Canon. Suara 'klik' kemudian terdengar lagi. Sehun membulatkan matanya, pria ini baru saja memotretnya!?

"Hei—!" Ia hendak memarahi pria disampingnya ini ketika ia melihat wajah yang familiar dibalik kamera Canon itu. Mata Sehun membulat, "Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia kembali menekan shutter-nya, mengabadikan wajah kesal Sehun. "Hanya mengabadikan wajahmu ketika kesal," Jongin memperlihatkan hasil potretnya pada Sehun. "Bagaimana? Foto ini layak 'kan untuk menjadi koleksi terbaikku." kata Jongin, pria itu tersenyum puas.

"Bagus pantatmu."

"Pantatku memang bagus, Nona Oh." Jongin kembali menekan shutter kameranya, memotret wajah Sehun dari samping.

Sehun mengerang, ia mendorong lensa kamera Jongin, "Berhenti memotretku, Tuan Kim." kata gadis itu kesal. Sehun memang suka memotret, tapi ia tidak suka dipotret oleh orang.

"Baiklah, baiklah." kata Jongin yang menyerah. Ia beralih melihat-lihat galerinya yang penuh dengan foto-foto pemandangan. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Menunggu hujan reda, kau?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Jongin menoleh sekilas dan menjawab, "Menunggu bus."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kota sebelah, mencari lensa zoom."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Lensa zoom? Untuk apa?"

Jongin menoleh, "Untuk festival minggu depan. Aku 'kan masuk ke tim dokumentasi, kau lupa?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh ya! Aku ingat!" kata Sehun sambil memutar kembali rapat klubnya dua hari yang lalu dalam benaknya. "Tapi aku tidak ingat kalau kau masuk ke tim dokumentasi."

Karena senang memotret, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk klub fotografi. Disana ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang merupakan fotografer terbaik diklub. Dan Sehun sangat terkejut waktu mengetahui bahwa Jongin juga mahasiswa tahun pertama, sama sepertinya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Jelas saja. Kau tertidur dalam rapat kemarin." kata pria itu lalu menyentil kening Sehun. "Biar kuberitahu, aku masuk ke tim dokumentasi dan bekerja sama dengan klub jurnalistik untuk tahun ini. Dan kau juga masuk dalam tim dokumentasi, menjadi patnerku. Mengerti?" jelas Jongin.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan mendokumentasi festival selama seminggu penuh? Terus kita juga mendokumentasi promnite-nya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Iya dan tidak. Iya kita akan mendokumentasi festival selama seminggu, dan kita tidak akan mendokumentasi promnite, itu tugas anggota yang lain."

"Berarti kita bebas saat promnite!?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Bebas—"

"Yes! Berarti aku bisa mengikuti promnite sepuasnya!" Sehun meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Jongin tersenyum, ia kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Sehun dan memotret gadis itu ketika sedang tersenyum sangat lebar.

Setelah beberapa kali meloncat Sehun akhirnya berhenti. Gadis itu lalu menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti. "Hujannya sudah berhenti, aku pergi duluan ya!" pamit Sehun setelah mengambil tasnya lalu berlari kearah Universitas.

Jongin terus memandangi kepergian Sehun hingga gadis itu berbelok dan menghilang. Sekali lagi Jongin melihat hasil potretnya; foto-foto Sehun dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, "Kau sangat cantik, Nona Oh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Luhan latihan hari ini tidak ada yang beda dengan latihan-latihan sebelumnya, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, kakinya pegal, dan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuatnya merasa sangat lengket. Tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan rasa senangnya ketika bermain sepak bola, bagi Luhan sepak bola adalah segalanya, jika ia sedang sedih, kesal, atau stress, Luhan pasti akan bermain sepak bola untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih, kesal, bahkan stress-nya.

Luhan berlari kepinggir lapangan, dimana Minseok dan Jongdae sedang duduk dikursi sambil minum. Ia lalu duduk diatas rumput sambil menselonjorkan kakinya, "Hei, aku minta minum—"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menjulurkan sebuah botol minuman dingin padanya. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan wajah yang familiar dimatanya, "Ini, Luhan-oppa."

Kim Jieun, mahasiswi tingkat dua jurusan Akuntan, atau manajer klub sepak bola. Luhan lalu tersenyum dan menerima botol minuman itu, "Terima kasih, Jieun." katanya. Jieun ikut tersenyum kemudian berlari mendekati pelatih klub sepak bola, Mr. Choi. Luhan membuka botol minumannya sambil terus memperhatikan Jieun.

"Oh, hai Sehun!" Minseok tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Luhan terkejut sampai tersedak. Pria Cina itu langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan ke tribun penonton, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Sehun.

"Kena kau, Tuan Lu." kata Minseok, seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Luhan menginjak kaki Minseok yang sudah melepas sepatunya, dengan kakinya yang masih mengenakan sepatu bola. "Berani sekali kau mengerjaiku." kata Luhan mendesis.

"Siapa Sehun? Adik tiri Baekhyun itu?" Jongdae lalu bertanya.

Minseok yang masih kesakitan menjawab, "Incaran Luhan."

"Tid—"

"Jadi sejak dulu Luhan-ge mengincar si Sehun itu, bukan Jieun?" Jongdae lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Jangan percaya Minseok, Jongdae!" teriak Luhan namun dianggap tidak lebih dari angin lalu oleh Minseok dan Jongdae.

Minseok mengangguk dengan semangat, "Benar sekali! Kau harus lihat Oh Sehun, mahasiswi tingkat pertama jurusan Sastra itu, dia Omega yang sangat cantik. Kalau tidak salah Kyungsoo adalah teman sekamarnya."

"Ya Tuhan! Sehun bukan incaranku, okay?!" Luhan berteriak sekali lagi.

Kali ini Minseok terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, dan Jongdae mematung ditempat. Mereka terlihat terkejut, tapi karena apa? Luhan yakin jika ia tidak berteriak sangat kencang tadi.

"Han?"

Luhan menoleh begitu mendengar suara teman sekamarnya yang memanggilnya namanya. Dan Luhan sadar jika Yixing tidak datang sendiri, disebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut dark-brown yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca—

"Sehun...?" Sekali lagi Luhan mencium aroma mawar yang sangat tajam. Hanya saja kali ini terlalu tajam sampai membuatnya tersedak.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mundur selangkah, "Aku harus pergi, maaf Yixing-oppa." katanya sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan stadion olahraga. Luhan terdiam, jiwa wolf-nya menyuruh dirinya untuk mengejar Sehun, tapi kakinya yang tiba-tiba membeku ditempat berkata lain.

Yixing memandang Sehun hingga gadis itu menghilang dari penglihatannya, ia lalu beralih memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau baru saja membiarkan takdirmu pergi, Han." kata Yixing lalu berlari menyusul Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-141007-

(*) Setiap Omega mempunyai beberapa (calon) mate yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Untuk mengetahui siapa saja calon mate tersebut maka si Omega harus bisa mencium aroma Alpha/Beta, atau sebaliknya; si Alpha/Beta harus bisa mencium aroma Omega tersebut.

/

**Thx buat yang udah review dichapter 1 kemarin. /kecup/**

Hayoloh, itu kenapa Sehunnya tiba-tiba bisa disitu? Apa gara-gara ini gajadi hanhun, tapi malah jadi kaihun? Para readers maunya gimana nih, hanhun apa kaihun, kalo hanhun nanti bakal ada kaisoo-nya loh XD (buka kartu ini mah)

Aku gak nepatin janji nih buat update hari jumat besok wkwk. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong ini alurnya kecepetan apa ngga sih? Kalo kecepetan berarti harus ada yang diubah untuk chapter 3-nya. Tolong dijawab yah!

Yang ripiu dichapter 1 jadi sedikit, aku jadi sedih /sobs/. Jadi tolong ripiu yah disini, sekedar "next thor." atau "lanjut thor." juga gapapa kok, yang penting ripiu. Karena semakin banyak yang review semakin banyak words dan semakin cepet aku update chapter selanjutnya :D

**So, review pwease?;3**


	3. Scene Three

**SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN INDONESIA YANG KE-69~!**

( 69 HOHO )

Sebenernya agak ragu buat nge-post chapter ini, tapi udah sebulan ga post2, yodah deh, mending post aja. Maap yah chapter ini pendek dan aku juga minta map karena udah ngecewain kalian^^~

**(fic ini bergenre wolf!Au serta university!Au, bagi yang tidak menyukainya silakan klik tanda silang (X) atau kembali ke halaman sebelumnya, trims)**

**(+++++ Tolong jangan lupa baca A/N dibawah ya!)**

* * *

**Scene Three; **A Mysterious Dream

**.**

**tinkerxx ©2014**—This is a work of fiction. Idol characters are belonging to God and their Parents. I don't own anything, but the plots and storyline are mine, don't dare to plagiarized. Full crediting to me if you wanna take out this story.

**Warning: **Genderswitch only for Sehun, Tao and Kyungsoo. Typo(s)

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong yang membawanya ke tempat latihan para anggota band itu. Ia berniat untuk menemui Baekhyun, padahal tujuan sebenarnya adalah ingin menemui Luhan. Sehun berhenti begitu tiba didepan pintu ruang latihan, ia mengetuk sekali sebelum membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Tidak ada orang, ruangannya kosong melompong. Apa ia salah hari?

Tapi tidak mungkin, karena tadi siang Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk datang ke ruang latihan begitu kembali ke Universitas. "Baekhyun?" Ia memanggil kakak tirinya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu kembali melihat seisi ruangan, "Chanyeol-oppa?" Kali ini ia memanggil sahabatnya.

Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang. Sehun lalu menutup pintu, dengan perasaan kesal karena telah dibohongi oleh Baekhyun dan sedih karena tidak bisa melihat Luhan, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong yang kali ini akan membawanya ke Asrama Omega. Karena berjalan dengan kepala ditundukkan, Sehun jadi tidak menyadari jika sudah ada Yixing yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Kau sedang apa Sehun?" tanya Yixing, membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget hingga mundur beberapa langkah. "Hari ini tidak ada latihan, semuanya berhalangan untuk datang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Ms. Linda; membersihkan toilet. Lalu Luhan dan Minseok sedang berlatih sepak bola." kata Yixing yang berusaha menahan tawanya begitu melihat wajah terkejut Sehun.

"Bagaimana...?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Kau itu seperti buku, mudah dibaca." jawabnya. Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi latihannya akan selesai. Kau mau kesana?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Eum," Sehun terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat, "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Yixing berjalan berdampingan menuju stadion olahraga yang posisinya berada paling belakang jika dilihat dari atas. Keduanya sejak tadi terus berbincang mengenai banyak hal; mulai dari festival, resep-resep baru di Cafe tempat mereka bekerja, sandwich—keduanya sama-sama menyukai sandwich, terutama sandwich daging—, hingga kopi.

"Luhan sangat menyukai kopi. Dia penggemar berat kopi." kata Yixing sekedar memberitahu. Namun diam-diam ia memperhatikan reaksi Sehun. Ada sedikit rona merah diwajahnya, "O-oh ya? Apa Yixing-oppa juga menyukai kopi?" Sehun bertanya, selama bekerja di Cafe Sehun belum pernah melihat Yixing minum kopi sedikitpun, padahal kadang Yixing bekerja sebagai barista bila Taekwoon, salah satu barista mereka tidak hadir.

Yixing mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku membenci kopi, sama seperti kau membenci sayuran. Ya, tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik, karena aku setidaknya menyukai sayuran." Sehun memajukkan bibirnya, ia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit ketidaksukaannya terhadap sayuran, "Oke, oke. Mulai sekarang aku akan makan banyak sayuran."

"Bagus, aku senang mendengarnya kalau begitu," Yixing tersenyum hingga menampakkan lesung pipitnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun sampai gadis menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Oh ya, Sehun. Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai mate?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya berhenti berjalan.

Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah, "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba Yixing-oppa bertanya mengenai hal itu?" Sehun malah balik bertanya, suaranya sedikit terbata-bata. Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Hanya bertanya saja. Tapi bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan berumur 17 tahun, dimana masa kawinmu akan tiba. Aku sarankan untuk mempunyai mate sebelum masa kawinmu tiba, karena jika tidak kau akan dalam bahaya, Sehun." saran Yixing, dari nada bicaranya ia serius.

Sehun menelan ludahnya begitu bayangan dirinya yang dikejar-kejar oleh para Alpha dan Beta muncul dibenaknya. Ia lalu mengangguk, "Ms. Shim juga bilang seperti itu ketika sedang di kelas Omega. Tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang pas, aku tidak mencium aroma apapun." kata Sehun sambil memainkan ujung kaus merah marunnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah ada begitu banyak Alpha dan Beta yang mengincarmu." ujar Yixing. Sehun memandang Yixing terkejut, "Ada banyak Alpha dan Beta yang mengincarku? Sungguh?" Ia malah balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Padahal setahuku ada banyak Alpha dan Beta yang sering menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam lokermu, seperti surat—Tunggu. Apa ada orang lain yang memegang kunci lokermu?" tanya Yixing menebak. Sehun mengangguk, "Baekhyun punya kunci cadangan lokerku." jawab Sehun membenarkan. Selama beberapa detik keduanya terdiam.

"Itu dia!" Yixing dan Sehun menjentikkan jarinya bersamaan, "Setiap hari Baekhyun selalu memeriksa lokermu, jika ada surat dari para penggemarmu dia akan mengambilnya. Dasar kakak posesif." jelas Pria Cina itu lalu berdecak.

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk paham, "Jadi selama ini ia mengambil surat yang sebenarnya untukku, lalu membacakannya didepan yang lain. Dasar iri-an." Sehun ikut-ikutan berdecak. Ia tahu tujuan Baekhyun melakukan itu, bukan karena posesif atau iri padanya. Tapi ia tidak mau Sehun mempunyai mate yang binal dan seram, yang tidak mau untuknya. Karena Baekhyun selalu ingin yang terbaik untuknya. "Tapi ia juga punya alasan lain." gumam Sehun.

Yixing mengusap dagunya, ia sedang berpikir. "Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mencium aromanya, berarti ada orang lain yang bisa." ucap Yixing. Sehun menoleh, "Memangnya ada yang mencium aromaku?" tanya Sehun dengan kening yang berkerut.

Pria Cina itu tiba-tiba menyeringai, "Tentu saja ada."

Wajah Sehun terlihat berbinar, "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Kau akan terkejut begitu mengetahuinya." kata Yixing lalu mengedipkan matanya. Sehun baru saja ingin meminta Yixing untuk berbicara dengan lebih jelas ketika pria itu malah menarik dan membawanya lari kearah stadion. Jantung Sehun jadi berpacu lebih cepat, sebentar lagi ia akan menemui orang yang dimaksud Yixing. Orang yang dapat mencium aromanya, yang akan menjadi mate-nya nanti.

Mereka langsung berhenti begitu tiba di stadion. Sehun mengatur nafasnya sedangkan Yixing menyapu pandangannya, ia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Sehun ikut melihat sekeliling, ia melihat dilapangan ada beberapa orang yang berlatih sepak bola. Kenapa kesini? Apa orang yang Yixing maksud ada disini? Apa orang itu—

"Lu Han!" Yixing berteriak dengan sangat kencang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu menoleh ke pinggir lapangan, dimana ada 3 pria yang sedang berbincang. Dan Luhan adalah diantara mereka (ia juga melihat Minseok). Yixing kembali menarik tangannya, kali ini dengan pelan, "Ayo kita mendekat, sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku."

Tunggu. Untuk apa mereka mendekat? Apa benar Luhan adalah orang yang dimaksud Yixing? Tapi kenapa bisa Luhan? Kenapa semuanya terlihat begitu kebetulan? Pikiran Sehun mulai kacau, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas, terlebih jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Sehun takut jika jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Lu Han—!"

"Ya Tuhan! Sehun bukan incaranku, okay?!" Luhan tiba-tiba saja meneriaki kedua temannya, termasuk Minseok.

Sehun berhenti berjalan, begitu pula dengan Yixing. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, terutama Yixing yang terlihat tidak percaya jika Luhan akan berkata seperti itu—tidak, Luhan jelas-jelas tadi berteriak. Yixing menoleh ke sampingnya, Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut. Dengan perlahan Sehun melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Yixing. Penglihatannya mulai kabur, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Yixing tanpa sadar kembali memanggil teman sekamarnya, kali ini begitu pelan dan hanya nama panggilannya saja, "Han?"

Dan anehnya Luhan dapat mendengarnya, pria itu menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut, sama seperti Sehun. Luhan menatapnya sejenak sebelum memandangi gadis disebelahnya, "Sehun...?"

Sehun tersentak mendengar Luhan memanggilnya, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil langkah mundur, "Aku harus pergi, maaf Yixing-oppa." katanya lalu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga meninggalkan stadion, meninggalkan Luhan. Yixing terdiam memandangi Sehun hingga gadis itu keluar dari stadion, ia berani bersumpah jika ia melihat air mata Sehun jatuh ke pipinya. Sehun menangis.

Yixing beralih menatap Luhan yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya, baru pertama kalinya ia merasa sekecewa ini terhadap teman sekamarnya, "Kau baru saja membiarkan takdirmu pergi, Han." katanya sebelum berlari menyusul Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terus berlari tanpa arah, air matanya terus mengalir, dan tidak mau berhenti walau ia sudah menghapusnya berkali-kali. Sakit. Rasanya terlalu sakit, seolah ada belati yang menusuk hatinya berkali-kali hingga ada luka besar. Sehun paham, ia sangat mengerti. Luhan ternyata tidak menyukainya seperti dirinya menyukai pria itu.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, jelas sekali. Cinta pertamanya ternyata tidak seindah kisah cinta pertama yang pernah ia baca di blog orang-orang. Oh ya, dia 'kan werewolf bukan manusia. Werewolf tidak akan mungkin bisa mempunyai kisah cinta seindah itu, karena semuanya akan menjadi bullshit bila di dunia werewolf.

Sepertinya ia harus berhenti membaca cerita-cerita picisan itu, kemudian jangan pernah berharap lagi untuk bisa merasakannya. Sehun berhenti berlari, rambutnya menjadi sangat berantakan, wajahnya juga basah karena air mata. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, nyeri yang begitu luar biasa, kakinya juga tiba-tiba menjadi lemas hingga ia harus berpegangan dengan dinding. Ada apa ini? Sehun memijat peilipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar disusul dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang Sehun tahu siapa itu, Baekhyun. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Sehun sudah berlari sampai ke gedung Fakultasnya sendiri. "Sehun? Hei Sehun!?" Seseorang memegangi pundaknya lalu memaksanya untuk berputar. Sehun sedikit sempoyongan, ia hampir saja jatuh jika Baekhyun tidak memegang kedua lengannya. Ia lalu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, entah kenapa, Sehun diam-diam mengharapkan jika orang itu adalah Luhan.

"Sehun!"

_Tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Karena Yixing lebih peduli padanya._

Rasa nyeri kembali menghantam Sehun dengan keras. Gadis itu mendesis sambil memegangi kepalanya, cengkraman Baekhyun pada lengannya meregang membuat Sehun sekali lagi hampir terjatuh, namun Sehun berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek. Hanya pusing sedikit, percayalah…," Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Sehun lepas.

Yixing berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sejak kecil Yixing sudah diajari berbagai macam cara untuk menyembuhkan orang dari ibunya. Tangan Yixing terangkat untuk menyentuh kening Sehun; dingin, ia tidak bisa merasakan yang lain selain suhu dingin. Mata Yixing terbuka lebar, "Sehun, kau…,"

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang begitu khawatir dengan keadaan teman sekamarnya itu. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sendiri kurang yakin dengan hipotesaku, tapi kurasa ia demam. Demam tinggi."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, _Demam? Apa benar aku demam?_

"Ia harus dibawa ke UKS, secepatnya."

"Tidak." Sehun membuka suara, dan semua orang melihat kearahnya, "Aku tidak mau dibawa ke UKS. Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun; aku tidak demam." Sehun berputar, lalu melangkah, "Dan lagi aku masih ada kelas, jadi aku harus―"

"―_Sehun!"_

Seseorang meneriaki namanya, lagi. Namun kali ini Sehun yakin jika suara itu bukan milik Yixing, atau Baekhyun. Itu suara―

_Luhan._

Sakit. Sehun kembali memegangi kepalanya, tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan dengan dinding. Setiap derap langkah Luhan terdengar semakin mendekat, pasti rasa nyeri sekaligus pusing dikepalanya semakin parah.

_Ia sudah tidak kuat._

Kaki Sehun sudah tidak kuat untuk berat tubuhnya, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, namun sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang hangat. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris membuka matanya, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring dengan desiran darah yang mengalir di urat nadinya. Sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuhnya mulai merancaukan kata-kata aneh seperti _Mulai, sudah dimulai. Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai, Yifan. _Kris mencengkram kausnya, ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Langit tiba-tiba berwarna abu kehitaman seolah badai akan segera turun di kota ini.

Pertunjukan apa yang akan dimulai?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Mata Yifan beralih ke ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja, layarnya menyala dan nomor Suho (yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala) muncul. Kris langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau dilayar, "Halo Suho? Ada apa?"

"_Bisa kau datang ke UKS, Kris?" _pinta Suho dari seberang sana, suaranya terdengar khawatir, _"Sesuatu telah terjadi disini, dan kali ini aku tidak bisa menanganinya sendirian. Bisa kau bantu aku, Kris? Sebagai seorang Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa sekaligus temanku?"_

Sekali lagi Kris melihat keluar jendela, tetesan air mulai berjatuhan, "Oke, tunggu aku disana." balasnya sebelum memutuskan panggilan dan memasukkannya ponselnya ke dalam kantong. Kris mengambil ransel dan hoodienya kemudian berlari dari ruangannya ke UKS (dimana ruangannya berada di gedung timur dan UKS berada di gedung selatan). Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja menolak, tapi sesuatu terus memaksanya untuk datang dan melihat keadaan di UKS.

_Ayo, Yifan! Kau bisa menemukan adikmu disana!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sehun._

_Oh Sehun, ayo sadar._

_Sehun? Kau bisa mendengarku?_

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, sinar terang menyeruak masuk ke penglihatannya sehingga ia harus mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa kali sebelum ia bisa membuka matanya dengan normal. Sehun melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya, namun ia tidak dapat melihat apapun selain ruangan putih dengan satu kasur (yang ia tiduri), meja kecil serta kursi kecil di sampingnya, serta sebuah lampu besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Sehun bangun hingga ia sekarang duduk di atas kasur. Sekali lagi ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan tetap tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya masih sama. Sehun menurunkan kakinya dari kasur, lantai dingin langsung menyentuh permukaan telapak kakinya, gadis itu akhirnya sadar jika ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki sama sekali.

Ia lalu melihat pakaian yang di kenakannya; sebuah piyama putih panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai lutut dengan lengan panjang dan juga kerah yang berenda―beda sekali dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya tadi pagi. Sehun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sedikit membesar ketika melihat sebuah kaca hitam yang menempel di dinding di hadapannya.

Gadis itu turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati kaca tersebut. Semakin dekat ia dengan kaca itu semakin jelas pula pantulannya di kaca itu. Sedikit takut, namun Sehun terus berjalan hingga tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh kaca hitam itu, sebuah tulisan tiba-tiba muncul di kaca tersebut, "Ru…sa ke…cil? Rusa kecil?" katanya, membaca tulisan itu.

Tulisan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan berganti, "Lu…han? Luhan?" Kening Sehun berkerut, kenapa ada nama Luhan disini? Apa ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan?

Sebuah lampu tiba-tiba menyala dari dalam sana, Sehun dapat melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam di dalam sana, namun ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena benda tersebut berada di pojok. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca, tanpa sengaja jarinya mengetuk kaca tersebut dan sesuatu tiba-tiba melompat di dalam sana kemudian menabrakkan dirinya ke kaca.

Sehun hampir berteriak, ia melompat mundur, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat―bukti bahwa ia sangat ketakutan, sekaligus terkejut―, dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Apa yang barusan Sehun lihat pastilah sangat menyeramkan. Sesuatu tadi terus menerus menabrakkan dirinya ke kaca dan Sehun semakin ketakutan, ia terus berjalan mundur sampai ia terpojok di ujung ruangan, ia terus berdoa semoga kaca hitam itu dapat menahan sesuatu itu, karena sepertinya sesuatu itu sangat ingin membunuh lalu memakan dirinya.

Tidak, Sehun tidak mau mati sekarang. Gadis itu merosot ke lantai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Ia terus sesegukan dengan bayangan menyeramkan yang terus menyelimuti pikirannya. Bayangan sebuah mata, mata merah menyala dengan gigi taring serta dua tanduk dikepalanya. Lalu tubuh besar yang menyerupai serigala namun dengan sayap besar ditubuhnya menyerupai sayap naga.

Sehun tidak tahu makhluk apa itu, tapi ia yakin pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu di buku yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah―

―_Raja Demon._

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

* * *

-140817-

**Makasih banget buat yang udah review dan follow/favorite di chapter2 sebelumnya, aku sarang you semua /kecupkecup/**

Hai semua~! Lama tidak jumpa, udah sebulan lebih kayaknya yah? xD

Hehe tolong maklumilah, saya sudah kelas 9 tahun ini dan mulai sibuk untuk UN tahun depan (masih kurikulum tahun 2006 nih), saya dipaksa untuk bimbel jum'at-minggu, jadi saya gapunya waktu buat nulis karena dari senin-jum'at saya sekolah dan hari sabtu ada ekskur. Minggu ini saya juga sudah ada try out (baru masuk udah dikasih try out, sedih sekaleh), tapi hari jum'at kemarin saya sakit jadinya ga masuk dan harus ikut try out ipa susulan minggu depan nanti (sial, sial, sial)

Tapi walau begitu saya bakal tetep mengusahakan untuk update cerita ini, walau ga sesering mungkin, maap yaaaaaaah. Saya juga baru selesai ngetik chapter tiga ini hari ini, abis jemput Ibu saya yang upacara di Jakarta saya langsung ngetik ini, dan rasanya pantat saya kesemutan /aduh.

Oh ya, saya baru selesai nonton anime, animenya lumayan lama sih (2012), judulnya **CLANNAD **kalian harus nonton anime itu, begitu juga dengan after story-nya, di jamin bakal nangis dari awal ampe akhir, tapi saya seneng sih karena anime itu happy ending (lope lope pokokya). Saking sukanya saya ampe donlod ost-nya loh yang Dango Daikazoku. _Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku~_

**(KOK JADI CURHAT GINI SIH)**

Udahlah ya, pokoknya saya cuman pen minta maap karena udah sebulan lebih ga update, terus chapter ini juga malah pendek pisan euy; cuman 2k, lalu saya juga minta maap karena bakal jarang2 update ke depannya. Terusssss jan lupa untuk do'a-in saya agar lulus UN nanti (masih lama cuy) dan bisa masuk SMA favorite saya di Jakarta!

Omong-omong buat yang minta krisho aku usahain yah~

**Satu lagi, aku sedikit edit cerita ini, prolog-nya aku gabungin dengan** chapter** satu, gapapa 'kan?**

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa **review **kawan!

.

.

**p.s: seminggu yang lalu (140810) umur saya genap 14 tahun xD**


	4. Scene Four (A)

**Scene Four (A); **Mate!?

**.**

**tinkerxx ©2014**—This is a work of fiction. Idol characters are belonging to God and their Parents. I don't own anything, but the plots and storyline are mine, don't dare to plagiarize. Full crediting to me if you wanna take out this story.

**A/N** Kalau kalian sadar, sebenarnya fic ini merupakan gabungan dari wolf!Au dan university!Au. Dan aku juga buat wolf!Au versi aku sendiri, jadi bakal sedikit berbeda dengan fic wolf!Au yang lainnya. (mendapat inspirasi setelah membaca **FENRIR **by Weaving-Truths via AFF)

**Warning: **Genderswitch only for Sehun, Tao and Kyungsoo. Typo(s)

**.**

**.**

Sehun langsung tersentak bangun dengan wajah yang bercucuran keringat serta mata hitamnya yang terbuka lebar, seolah-olah ia sedang mengalami trauma yang hebat. Walau hanya mimpi, namun bagi Sehun semuanya terasa begitu nyata, mulai dari ruangan itu, kaca hitam, makhluk menyeramkan itu―yang Sehun yakini adalah Raja Demon―dan bahkan tulisan-tulisan yang dapat berubah di kaca hitam itu―

―_tulisan?_

Gadis itu teringat kembali dengan salah satu tulisan yang dibacanya. Ada nama Luhan di situ, kenapa bisa? Apa pria Cina itu memiliki hubungan dengan bangsa Demon? Tapi setahu Sehun, bangsa Demon dengan bangsa Werewolf tidak mempunyai hubungan baik. Dulu sekali bangsa Demon dan bangsa Werewolf hidup berdampingan walau kadang ada perselisihan di antara mereka.

Suatu ketika, ada gosip aneh yang menyebar di kalangan para Demon. Gosip itu mengenai nenek moyang Werewolf yang sebenarnya adalah anjing liar dan bukan serigala hitam. Sebagai bangsa yang belum cukup maju, tentu saja bangsa Werewolf mengatakan jika semua itu bohong. Namun bangsa Demon selalu mengata-ngatai bangsa Werewolf hingga membuat sang Raja Werewolf marah dan hingga ia menyatakan perang pada bangsa Demon. Dan tentu saja bangsa Demon menyetujuinya, dan terjadilah perang yang begitu dahsyat.

Sebelum perang dimulai, keduanya telah membuat perjanjian yaitu, _siapapun yang kalah harus pergi dari dunia ini ke Bumi dan tinggal di sana selama-lamanya bersama dengan makhluk bumi_. Dan pada akhirnya bangsa Werewolf-lah yang kalah, dan mereka harus pergi dari dunia yang biasa disebuat _Dunia Atas _ke Bumi untuk selama-lamanya.

Namun itu semua terjadi kurang lebih ratusan abad yang lalu, dan menurut Sehun sendiri, bangsanya, bangsa Werewolf sangat kekanak-kanakan karena masih menganggap bangsa Demon sebagai bangsa yang patut untuk dibenci serta dimusuhi. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang lain, siapa _sih _yang tidak marah jika orangtuanya dikata-katai?

Sehun menghela nafas, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil tertunduk lemas. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, Sehun sudah tahu jika ia sedang berada di UKS, gadis itu hapal dengan bau UKS karena sejak hari pertamanya di Greeks University Sehun sudah puluhan kali masuk ke UKS karena sering pingsan atau jatuh sakit. Jadi tidak aneh 'kan jika ia tahu bau UKS itu seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba saja tirai putih yang menjadi pembatas antara kasurnya dengan kasur lain (ada 4 kasur di UKS) terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok pria, yang satu bertubuh sangat tinggi, dan yang satunya lagi tingginya sepantaran dengan kakak tirinya, Baekhyun. Yang bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil menatapnya tajam. Jika Sehun tidak salah, nama pria ini adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris, seorang Alpha jurusan Psikologi tahun ketiga―sama seperti Yixing, dan kalau ia tidak salah lagi, pria ini adalah Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Kris, "Hanya sedikit kelelahan? Ya, kelelahan."

Sehun yang sudah menurunkan kedua tangannya memandang pria tinggi itu bingung. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dan itu dari pria yang tingginya sepantaran dengan Baekhyun, dan Sehun yakin nama pria itu adalah Kim Junmyeon atau Suho, sang Ketua Tim Keamanan dan Kedisiplinan yang terkenal baik hati namun tegas, "Ia hanya mengulang kata-kata yang tadi Ms. Ahn katakan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kris berdeham sebelum kembali berbicara, "Aku datang kemari dengan alasan yang khusus, dan aku juga berterimakasih kepada pria di sebelahku ini, karena ialah yang memanggilku kemari. Jadi, Suho ini punya kelebihan untuk bisa melihat mimpi seseorang. Dan ia melihat mimpimu tadi." jelas Kris.

"Mimpiku?" ulang Sehun. Tunggu, berarti pria itu juga melihat―

"Dilihat dari raut wajahmu, aku akan menjawab; benar. Suho melihat Raja Demon di mimpimu, dan kau memang tidak salah, makhluk itu memang Raja Demon. Dan jika dilihat lagi, Raja Demon itu seperti ingin menyerangmu, namun nyatanya tidak." Kris kembali menjelaskan.

Kali ini giliran Suho yang berbicara, "Aku sempat melihat matanya yang merah menyala, dan itu artinya adalah; Raja Demon ingin menjadikanmu sebagai mate-nya."

"Mate!?" Sehun hampir saja berteriak.

"Tapi tenang saja, kau akan aman jika terus berada di Greeks University. Dan akan lebih aman lagi jika kau sudah mempunyai mate, Sehun-ssi." kata Suho, sebelum Sehun menjawab, pria itu melanjutkan pembicaraanya, "Dan karena aku tahu kau belum memiliki mate, maka aku sudah mempersiapkan seorang Alpha untukmu." Suho lalu membuka tirai putih di belakangnya, dan Sehun dapat melihat seorang pria tertidur di atas kasur. Dan Sehun tahu siapa pria itu.

Itu adalah―

* * *

**PICK ONE! (READERS CHOICE)**

**Siapa yang dipilih Suho untuk menjadi mate Sehun?**

**(a) Lu Han**

**(b) Kim Jongin**

* * *

Maaf banget ini pendekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, tapi ini baru chapter 4 (A) yang berarti akan ada chapter 4 (B). Jadi maaf banget kalau pendek. Sebenernya sih saya mau tulis terus sampe selesai, tapi karena bingung, jadi saya bikin Poll (READERS CHOICE di atas). Dan saya akan menentukannya dari hasil poll itu.

Satu lagi, saya engga janji untuk mem-post chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu dekat. Karena dalam waktu kurang lebih dua minggu, saya akan menghadapi UTS-_- dan weekend minggu depan saya akan pergi jalan-jalan sama keluarga, jadi gabisa mem-post chapter selanjutnya minggu depan. InsyaAllah saya akan mem-postnya segera di hari terakhir UTS.

dan terakhirrrrrrrrrrrrrr,** poll akan berakhir jika salah satu pilihan sudah mendapatkan suara lebih dari 50**. Jika kurang dari 50, maka saya yang akan menentukannya sendiri. **So review please **untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi mate Sehun!


End file.
